Having Faith
by WritingCastle
Summary: Castle goes on a book tour for 2 weeks leaving Beckett at home with a case. But meanwhile she receives some mysterious texts and messages that lead both Beckett and Castle on a strange path with familliar faces.
1. Chapter 1

_Hai, _

_So, here is my first real fanfic on fanfiction. I have already posted this one on my instagram account, but I haven't finished it there yet. As you know, I'm new on this site. So if I make some major mistakes, please let me know. _

_I actually combined some chapters that I posted on instagram to make them a little bit longer here. They were just to short. I also changed them a little and added some more story and details. I was just not happy with the chapters I posted on instagram._

_I really hope you'll like this fanfic. Enjoy the first chaper!_

_WritingCastle_

* * *

"Oh, how I'll miss this!" Castle moaned, releasing from their kiss.

"So only the kissing part?" Beckett said having her famous 'look' on her face. Castle immediately got rid of the huge smile that was seen on his.

"No, no… Of course not! I'll miss you more!" He managed to stammer.

Beckett chuckled and poked him in the chest. "I'll miss you too" she said while looking deeply in his eyes. She kissed him again as her phone started vibrating in the pocket of the jeans she was wearing. "I have to get that, it's probably the precinct." She picked it up and spoke into her iPhone "Beckett"

"Hey Beckett, I know you're saying goodbye to Castle and all but we have a murder up town." The male voice on the other line spoke.

"It's okay Ryan, text me the address and I'll be right there." Beckett responded and ended the call.

"You have to go right?" Castle's voice sounded a little sad, he didn't want her to go yet. He was actually hoping she would dive him to the airport. But instead he had to take a cab, he didn't mind though. He knew her work and he respected it.

"Yeah, duty calls… Have fun on your book tour. Don't do stupid things okay?" Beckett said, she hated the fact she had to leave him but the boys needed her.

"Okay." Castle responded and kissed her lips one last time. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too."

Beckett fetched her coat, waved at him and left through the front door, leaving Castle standing in the living room.

(...)

When Beckett arrived at the crime scene Castle was already on his way to the airport. Lanie greeted Kate as she walked towards the body. "Hey girl, Castle already on his way to the airport?"

"Hey Lanie, yeah, he should arrive any moment. He catches the 4 pm flight to LA. But what do we have here?"

"Female, probably around the age of 25. Her fingers are cut off and she has some severe bruises on her chest, probably happened before she was killed. Cause of death is a gunshot to the head." Lanie explained looking at the body of the blond girl and pointing at the gunshot wound at the back of her head.

"How long has she been lying here?" Kate questioned, seeing the girls blue, pale skin.

"By the looks of it I would guess 5 to 10 days."

"So, she has been lying here for 10 days and nobody noticed her?" Beckett looked around; she was standing in Central Park. Although the place was surrounded by trees and bushes, it wasn't hard to notice the dead girl's body. But there was something about this crime scene, like she'd seen something like it before. But she couldn't really get to it. There was this vibe, this thing that she couldn't explain.

"You okay? Lanie asked, while looking at Beckett's pale face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." She responded, quickly.

Lanie could see there was something wrong. Beckett's face was almost white and she seemed awfully off. "You sure?" she asked again.

"It's nothing, Lanie. Really, I'm fine." Beckett replied, standing up and walking towards Esposito, leaving Lanie with the body and a worried look on her face.

"Espo, who found the body?" She asked, stopping behind him.

Esposito turned around, facing Beckett. "That girl over there." He pointed at a skinny blond girl in her twenties. Her eyes were red from crying and she seemed in a lot of shock. Which wasn't odd, it wasn't easy to find a body on your morning walk through the park.

"Did the Uniforms take her statement already?" Beckett looked around, scanning the area.

"Yeah, I think they did. Do you want me to bring her in so you can talk to her?"

"Yes, that would be helpful, thank you." She said and turned around, leaving the murder scene behind her as she walked towards her cruiser.

She drove to the precinct. Wanting to set her mind on something else. She felt nauseous after she left the scene; there was something about this girl, about this murder; something that made her sick. She decided to let it go and work this case like any other. It was time to talk to the girl and help this case somewhere.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this fanfic and my writing._

_Thanks for reading! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here's chapter 2!_

_I'm trying to not keep you waiting for chapters that long. But when I find myself reading the chapters I posted on instagram, I just want to change so much. Which leads to me editing everything and writing all new chapters.. _

_Hope you like this one, leave a review if you want.  
_

_Enjoy,_

_ WritingCastle_

* * *

"Espo, is that girl in already?" Beckett asked while walking into the precinct.

"Yeah, she's in the break room waiting for you." Esposito replied.

"Good, thanks." Beckett said and entered the break room. A blond girl was waiting for her, she seemed tired, skinny. Like some sort of a model. She checked her files for her name; Sarah Jones.

"Miss Jones, I'm detective Kate Beckett and I'm investigating the murder of Camille Hudson. Let's get to a place a little more private." She said, taking the girl to one of the other rooms. She shut the door and took place in one of the chairs, signalling Sarah to sit too. "Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" She started. She had to handle this very subtle, try and get her to feel comfortable.

"Yeah, that's okay." Sarah answered a little hesitantly.

"You found her right? About what time was that?" Beckett questioned.

"I did." Sarah's eyes started to water, she was really frightened about what she had seen this morning. "Ehm, I think it was about 7 o'clock this morning."

"Right, that should fit our timeline." Beckett thought out loud. "Have you ever seen this girl before?" She questioned.

"Yeah." The girl said, rather quickly. "She was my roommate."

Tears streamed down the girls face and she started to cry very loudly. Beckett had not known that the girls had been roommates. Why didn't she check? What was going on with her? She had been too distracted by the scene that she had forgotten to read this girls file. And now she had gone into an interrogation, unprepared.

"So, you had a good relationship?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, we had been friends since high school. So when we decided to go to the same college, we got an apartment together." The girl said, still crying.

"Did you know why she was out in the park this morning?" Beckett knew that she could get a lot out of this questioning. The girls had known each other quite well, so Sarah could answer a lot of her questions.

"She goes for a walk every morning around that time. I needed to ask her something rather important. So I went to the park to talk to her, because I hadn't seen her in a few days and I really had to talk to her. And I figured she would be taking her walk." Sarah's speech started to slow down as she came to an ending. "And then I found her." She managed to say.

"Right, that helps a lot. Can I ask what you wanted to talk to her about?" Beckett asked. She had to take it a little slow now and try to not get the girl entirely in shock.

"It was about the rent. She hadn't paid in 3 months."

"So you went to the park to confront her about it?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to her about it and ask why." She said, starting to get a bit mad.

"Did she have a job?" Beckett questioned. She had to get the girl out of the state she was in.

"Yes, she did a few modelling jobs that I set her up to. And I didn't know where she got the rest of the money for college and the apartment." Sarah was now questioning herself in her mind, Beckett could easily notice that. "Her parents died a few years ago, you know? And they weren't, how do you say that nicely? Rich."

"Can you tell me where she the modelling jobs did?" Beckett asked.

"They came through my agent, Barbara Stevens." Miss Jones replied easily.

"Thank you for answering my questions, you were really helpful. We'll keep you up to date." Beckett thanked as she stood up from the chair she was seated in and opened the door for the girl to leave.

"Ryan, we have to talk to Barbara Stevens tomorrow. She was the victim's roommate's modelling agent. And she also set our vic up with some jobs." Beckett said while walking towards her desk.

Ryan nodded and Beckett started to set up the murder board. It had all taken a lot of time, which caused that it was rather late when she had finished with the murder board. She would see Lanie the first thing in the morning and then go to talk to that modelling agent. She just wanted to go home now.

She said goodbye to the boys and went home. When she arrived at Castle's loft, she felt the silence hit her. Alexis was at college, Martha went on this SPA thing for a few days and Castle of course was on his book tour. She was staying at Castle's loft because he had told her so. He had insisted on her staying there, he had said it was also her home now. For the first time she felt a bit lonely walking into his loft and being all alone. She picked up her phone and called Castle, she just really wanted to hear his voice. She let it ring a few times until he finally picked up.

"Castle." She felt a warm glow by the hearing of his familiar, reassuring voice.

"Hey babe, it's me."

"Kate, how are you honey?" He quickly asked.

"I'm okay, but I really miss you…" She said. This had been true. She had missed him all day.

"Already?" He joked.

"Yeah, had a rough day." She sighed.

"The murder?" He asked.

It was the murder, this murder. Not that it was such a special thing, it was like any other. But this one made her feel weird.

"It's a bit hard to explain."

"Try me?" He asked, curious.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, I'm really tired and I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep okay? You having fun?" She asked.

"Okay sweetie. Hmm, bit tiring but we need the money for our expensive wedding don't we?"

"Yeah. We do. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He said.

She ended the call and went to take a bath. But when she opened the bathroom door she noticed something unfamiliar.

* * *

_As you must have noticed, I do enjoy the open endings. I like to keep you excited for the next chapter, sorry.  
_

_Please leave a review, I'd really like some opinions._


End file.
